Just The Girl
by dallascity
Summary: A Song Fic One Shot. Just the Girl by The Click Five.


Author's Note: Dude, 2 stories in 5 minutes? What! Yeah, just a one-shot. As you can tell, I'm bored as heck. It's 1:30, and I heard this song in American Eagle today while I was shopping, and go figure, I was like, "Hahaha, Z101 fic for this."

Disclaimer: Did I put this in my other story? Oh well, this counts for both. If I owned Z101, I'd be writing scripts, not Fan Fictions.

* * *

"Logan! You are so incompetant!" Dana shouted at lunch time, recieving plenty of stares from everyone.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

"Yeah? Well, if I _knew_ what imcompetant meant, I would argue with you!" I shouted back, not even relizing whatI had done this time to make Dana go off. Maybe it was becauseI had stuck french fries upmy nose and tried to lick her face. Ha-ha, good times, good times.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_

"Dana, you knew it was always my dream to lick your face."I stated and smirked at her. She scoffed rolling her eyes, and laughed at me. I knew she couldn't stay mad.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

Dana is the one for me. I'm crazy about her. And she doesn't even relize it. I don't want anyone else, no one but her.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Dana stopped laughing and glared at me. She is so confusing! One minute, she's yelling, and then she's laughing, and then she's mad again. But hey, this is Logan Reese, I can't stay away. I love her.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her  
_

One time, I told her a secret, I said that Zoey and Chase actually were together, but kept it from everybody. She freaked out in excitment, and went and told Nicole, who got mad at Zoey from keeping it from her. Which, Chase and Zoey got mad at me. And then Dana get's mad at me because I told their secret. But I can't have Dana mad at me. That makes me want her more. I'm a sap. Shut up.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

I tried to call her afterward, but she wouldn't pick up. She didn't want to talk to me. I think it was because she was mad at me over nothing, and she didn't want to be embarassed.  
_But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'

She came to my dorm that night. Pretty much threw Chase and Michael out of their beds, right out the door. She muttered a, "I'm sorry." And she literally threw herself at me. And hey, what's a guy to do? She kissed me. Dana Cruz, DANGER CRUZ, kissed me. And I liked it.

_Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

She broke away and said, "We are never doing that again, Logan." She said to me, wiping her lips off with her sleeves." And she left.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I followed her once she was out the door, and found her strutting, yes _strutting_ down the hallway. I can't take it anymore. She's mine. And she's going to find out.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

"Dana!" I had yelled after her. She turned around and smirked at me. What a bitch, she _smirked,_ at _me._

"Dana, I love you."

"I know." Was all she had to say, and kissed me again. She is just the girl I'm looking for.

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own "Just The Girl" by "The Click Five"_


End file.
